Star Wars Dark Reign
by Acetherabbit13
Summary: The adventure of Kelor as he survives in the sith empire. He must fight to survive. On this adventure he will be joined by allies and fight fierce enemies as he advances through the ranks and unlocks a secret power.


**Star Wars**

 **Dark Reign**

 **Chapter 1: How did this happen?**

 **We do not own Star Wars in any way shape or form, please enjoy (Please don't sue us Disney)**

 **[A/N] This is another collaboration between me, EnderDragonGames, Archmageproductions and djc3dwarf**

 **This is set in the old republic era which sadly is not canon =-(**

It was a beautiful day on Dromund Kaas, the sun was shining, birds were singing and flowers were blooming. A shame that this was a bad day for Kelor, a red skinned Zabrak sith apprentice with short horns and no hair clad in a black sith robe and hood .You see he was the apprentice to Lord Kaito, a great Sith Lord who was known for his force lightning attacks, said Lord was now lying on the ground, missing his head and with his body cut in half and a few saber slash marks on his body. You see, Kelor had finished an assignment for his master and when he came back his master then ignited his two sabers and attacked without saying anything, it was a long and exhausting duel where both of them showed incredible skill, while this was happening the screams of pain of both inquisitors could be heard from outside the Lord' chambers.

Lord Draconis in the chamber next door was enjoying his usual activities of punishing incompetent imperial troopers and sending annoying holomessages to Kaito, usually Kaito would reply really angrily, which Draconis would reply "I can feel your hatred". Draconis was a human sith lord clad in a black robe with a hood, cape and red trimmings under this was a mandalorian iron chest plate. Today was different, Kaito replied once with

"Help I'm being attacked."

Draconis replied "That's what you get for being such a nerfherder."

Then "hello? You haven't called back in twenty two seconds."

Shortly after sending this he heard screams of pain from next door.

"Uhh, he's at it again, isn't he?" said Draconis

"yeah." Said the random trooper who he was torturing

"RETORICAL QUESTION!" replied Draconis using force lightning to shut him up.

About ten minutes of agonising screaming Kelor emerged triumphant. He exited the room and walked away. Lord Draconis, dragging the near dead trooper, walked up to him.

"Well if it isn't Kelor." Said Draconis sounding surprisingly happy

"Have we met before?" replied Kelor

"No but I am your masters old apprentice, by the way how is the old fool."

"Uuh, he is all right, I guess."

"You better not be lying to me." Said Draconis lightning pouring out of his hands.

"He...lp m...ee" said the trooper

"That's enough from you!" said Draconis calmly electrocuting the trooper to death ", can you throw this in the trash compactor for me?"

"Okay." Said Kelor slightly worried

After Kelor walked over to a grate which he removed it with telekinesis which revealed a tube which he through the corpse into the tube and into the trash compactor. When Kelor was done he walked back to Draconis.

"It is done, my lord." He said

"So Kaito is alright is he?" said Draconis revelling the head of Kaito

"I knew I should have disintegrated him." Muttered Kelor

"Now you must suffer the consequences." Said Draconis menacingly

He ignited his lightsaber. Kelor froze with fear. Draconis walked closer and raised his saber.

"Congratulations," he said putting the blade close to Kelor's shoulder then putting it on the other one ", you are now a sith lord."

"What the Hell?" he replied

"You killed your master that makes anyone a lord in my book," Explained Draconis "also I'm the highest ranking sith in this building now, even though I am far superior to Kaito, I have sith business to attend to now, goodbye."

After that Lord Draconis sprinted into Kaito's old room, then jumped into and through the window, glass flying everywhere, while doing so he was caught outside by his speeder, the driver (Only imperial which hadn't been killed by Draconis yet) asked "Where to my Lord?"

"Let's see if there is anything in the hangar bay that's still in the hangar bay." Replied Draconis

"Ah yes my lord, I think you blew it up because and I quoted "You were really f****** drunk and bored so you wanted to make fireworks" and I didn't even quote all of it" Replied the driver

"Yeah, yeah, I remember the hangover, now shut up and drive I don't pay you for idle conversation. Wait what do I pay you for?"

"You pay me for driving, reminding you of your worst moments and quoting you my lord and by "paying" I mean you threaten my life on a daily basis while the empire pays me" Replied the driver while looking for the old hangar bay on the holomap.

Draconis sat there quietly. The driver then piloted the speeder to the hanger.

"How is he a sith lord?" Said Kelor, still thinking about how Draconis had jumped out of that window after making him a sith lord.

"I have no idea." Said a voice behind him

Kelor suddenly turned around and pulled out his lightsaber at the same time.

"Who are you?" said Kelor in a menacing tone

"I am the Sith lord, Arkao, Kelor I assume?" Arkao replied

"How in the name of all that is s*** do you know my name?"

"Lord Draconis wouldn't stop messaging me." Said Lord Arkao irritated

Arkao was a human cyborg with a cybernetic right arm. He was clad in a sith robe with his cybernetic limb was not covered. He had a lightpike in his hand and a strap on his back. His mouth and nose was covered by a rebreather with two small gas canisters on each side (like the bottom of a world war two gas mask) and his left eye was a bright red cybernetic eye and the right was a cybernetic eye green.

"Well then, why are you here?" Kelor asked while placing his saber back in his robe.

"I came to congratulate the newest lord also to give an assignment." Informed Lord Arkao

Kelor could feel his gaze scanning him "What's the assignment?" Kelor asked while looking at Arkao

"You must find and kill a Jedi Knight on Endor." Said Arkao

"Why is a Jedi knight on Endor?" Asked Kelor, who was now raising his mental shields.

"Hell if I know, maybe he is building a space station in its orbit." Replied Arkao

Annoyed that everyone in the building now basically knew of him he just left the building and took a speeder to go to the new hangar.

- **MEANWHILE** -

"Yay, dark council meetings my favourite." Said Lord Draconis frustrated

Suddenly a very loud cough was heard echoing all around the hanger.

'Oh crap' thought Draconis. Then the only ship, a mandalorian freighter (Basically looks like Slave 1), lowered its boarding ramp. A dark figure clad in a black robes with red on the inside. He had two lightsabers on his belt. Draconis got a glimpse of his face. He was a human, male. Darth Kronar!

"Ahh Darth Kronar your timing is impeccable, I've been waiting in this damn hangar for an hour!" said Draconis

"Shall we result in something other than your moaning, boy." Said Kronar calmly

"Shut up and drive." Said Draconis

Kronar didn't reply, he just raised his hand and levitated Draconis up then through him into the ship.

"Now we are getting somewhere." Said Kronar walking into the ship

He entered the cockpit to see Draconis lounging in the captain's chair with his feet on the control panel. Kronar simply waved his hand and Draconis was on the co-pilots chair which then strapped him in tight.

"Come on man, this is ridiculous you could just ask me to move." Said Draconis trying to no avail to escape the chair.

"Don't tempt me." taunted Kronar

The ship suddenly shook, Darth Kronar started flying.

"Just keep this pile of junk in the air." Said Draconis mocking his old ship while using force repulse to free him.

-Later on Korriban-

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!" said a Dark Council member

"I was thinking about holo-messaging Kaito, but he was killed." Replied Draconis

"DON'T MOCK ME!" said the member

"Nah I'm good." Replied Draconis

"We have a mission which requires your talents." Said another Dark Council member

"Am I doing a job that you guy are too lazy to do." Said Draconis

"We want YOU to tail Kelor on a few of his mission, we have sensed a great potential in him."

"Sure why not, not like I have anything else to do."

 **END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
